Shadows on Pandora
by Lost-Shepard R2
Summary: It had been five years, since I had last set foot on Pandora, and it would have been another lifetime before I would even consider going back. A broken Siren was too dangerous even for Pandora, it had only taken one action and four simple words, and the strongest of the five Vault Hunters had shattered, but as fate would have it my Angel could alway drag me back. Maya/OC/Lil.
1. Chapter 1

CH. 1: Short Change Hero

They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep. All but the primitive side, the animal side. No wonder I'm still awake. Transporting me with civilians. Sounded like 40, 40-plus. Heard an Arab voice. Some hoodoo holy man, probably on his way to New Mecca. But what route? What route? I smelt a woman. Sweat, boots, tool belt, leather. Prospector type. Free settlers. And they only take the back roads. And here's my real problem. Mr. Johns... the blue-eyed devil. Planning on taking me back to slam... only this time he picked a ghost lane. A long time between stops. A long time for something to go wrong...

Or right, It's just a matter of whose side you're on. But this feels different, as if someone, no something was pulling at me. As a Siren I'm used to all this energy flowing around me. But last time I felt the energy pull at me… five years ago… as I was leaving… NO! Those bastards can't even have the f*cking decency to pull the trigger. They have to send me back there! GET UP! GET UP YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SKAG MEAT! Next thing I hear is Mr. Johns entering the room, his heartbeats rising, he is enjoying this, of course he is, fucking bounty hunter. "Well, well, well, how's your nap, Kat? Did you sleep well?" he coos, if I could growl I would. "I know you're awake Kat. I know you can hear me. And believe me I'm actually sad to see you go, I mean think about all the good times we shared. You shooting at me, me shooting at you, you ripping out my left eye… wait, on second thought, I'm actually glad to see you go." He bellows. "Me, I never would have thought up sending you back there, I mean with all those fond memories you have from way back when, that is until I got to see, what actually happened I mean every excruciating little detail, and that other Siren, What was her name Lilith? Woow! Getting it on with your best friend when you left on missions, my god! And let's not forget your face!" He breaks down laughing. "When you caught them. You left the planet after that didn't you?" he chuckled, his hearts beating slower, his sobering. "Man, I could go on and on, but I'm getting paid a lot of money to deliver you on time, apperantly you've got yourself a guardian angel she really wants want's you on Pandora. Well cash is cash." I feel the shift as I'm moved through the ship. That f*cking AI better have a good explanation for this. It takes ten minutes to get to an air lock. "Oh I almost forgot, welcome to Pandora" With that I hear a metallic slam, and then weightlessness. I despretly try to shut myself down, but I know I can't. For the the first time I yearn for the coldness of space, the emptiness, the distance especially as the fire roars as my cryo-pod is incased in flame. I never felt the impact as darkness overtook me.

OOO

When my mind sleeps my body remains alert, but now it felt lax as fingers ran through my hair, I could feel the familiar energy around her, my half awakened senses, her name slips out. "Lilith." The hand stops, and I shoot up. There's five of them, a girl, a dwarf, a number, a bounty hunter and a Siren. The dwarf has two Torgue machineguns aimed right at me, the bounty hunter has a Hyperion rifle leveled at my chest, the girl had a hulking mechanical torso looming rather menacingly behind her a comicaly large maliwan shotgun in her hand, the number was poised to strike the third vertebra of my neck with his katana, and the siren was aiming a rather impressive maliwan repeater lightning damage to boot at my head. I had three choices, two had a high probability of my life coming to an abrupt end, and one that could possibly appease my… captors/saviors? I couldn't be sure yet, nothing is certain at first glance, especially on Pandora. I relaxed, and so did the rest of the room.

The bounty hunter was the first to lower his weapons, the other soon followed except for the mechanical torso, he kept his visor on me at all times. The dwarf was staring at me as if trying to put pieces of a puzzle together, sadly he seemed to be too engrossed in thought to actually say anything. The Siren" Now then, you're awake, good, the fact you are relatively intact is by no small part because of me, if we had any intention of killing you we wouldn't have healed you."

"For your safety, I would recommend that you sit down, these Vault hunters are a little on edge," I was actually surprised, my old friend, my Angel, I hadn't even sensed her open the link. "I can't believe it really is you Katherine! Oh how you've changed, wearing your hair like Patricia Tanis, even the goggles! And you dress like an inmate now! Egad woman what happened." That's when the dwarf decided to speak up. I kept my face free of emotion if the couldn't hear Angel, that was one I would rather keep hidden

"DIOS MIO, no wonder I recognized you! You're the AGUILA DEL RAYO!"

"Little les Spanish more English, can you repeat that Salvador?" The bounty hunter said, clearly annoyed for some reason.

"Oye compadre, A man should only have to say things once!" Drawing his weapon. Wow short fuse.

"Axton, Salvador, shut it." The newly dubbed Axton and the muscular mole hill- I mean Salvador backed down under the cold gaze of the Siren, her gaze softened when it landed on me but hardened quickly. "Miss, if you would please introduce yourself" Salvador responded loudly

", This my friends, Is none other than Katherine, also known as the Lightninghawk to many natives of Pandora. She along with Lilith, Roland, Mordecai, Brick discovered the first Vault and released the Eridium onto Pandora." He said rather proudly, not that I knew why. "Almost a year after the Vault incident she vanished and soon after Handsome Jack began to invade Pandora." Typical I leave when the fighting starts getting good, but it couldn't be helped I was a wounded animal cornered in what I had considered my home, I had to flee. "Many claimed that she was the only thing holding Jack back after the fall of New Haven, and Lilith tragic death. Many of the people of Pandora have lost hope, but now you're back and there's this new Vault " My eyes widened, some off worlder had actually managed to kill Lil, I'm impressed, pissed as all hell but impressed non the less. Well that's one thing I won't have to deal with, wait lets not forget about Roland that bastards harder to down than the Destroyer.

"What about Mordecai and Brick?" I ask. Salvador put his hand to his beard for a minute seemingly trying to recall.

"Mordecai I believe is working for Roland in the Crimson Raiders." Well that clears up the Roland issue, Roland's still alive and has new group of rebels to lead, that's a laugh. The siren had a pleased grin, Axton eyes gleamed with respect, the number was unreadable.

"Well, thank you… Salvador." I half asked, he nodded. "Yeah, that pretty much sums things up, I'm a siren, like her" I point out. "and as long as im stuck on this rock I might as well-" we hit a something! A loud crash and a yelp of final pain. "We're moving."

"Yeah, Hyperion's hiring Vault hunters, they're paying well". Axton said, his index finger pointing to the sign with the creepy ass face mask. It read; 'Welcome Vault Hunters' the train shook causing the sign to fall. I sigh only on Pandora, I sigh.

"MOVE!" I shout instinctively as the loaders began to unfold. I ripped of left sleeve exposing tribal like tattoos, sparks started forming around me. In a blink of light I wad my arms inserted into two machines. Electricity ran through the metal, short circuiting others surrounding me. The familiar noise of turret fire became predominant as I focused on the others, it almost was enough to set of this primal rage I had inside of me. Rolling out of a loaders cross hairs I saw him aiming at a group of loader coming from right behind the other Siren.

"Maya!" I heard him warn as he shot of the rocket, the blue haired siren smirked as she flowed around it. She raised her arm protecting herself from the light of the explosion and without missing a step she caught a loader in her phaselock. She smiled at me, cocky, I smiled back. I couldn't help but stare at her electric blue eyes. I'm broken out of my trance by the girls metallic hand tugging at my arm, I look down ad she smiles up at me. "Come on! The noobs getting away!" I nodded, less than five minutes of being conscious and I get to kill some ass hat that tries to kill me, honestly that not that uncommon for me anymore on or off Pandora. So we charge to the head of the train, where the others had already amased. Axton kicks open the door and they rush in, I stay back, I had a bad feeling. The room lit up revealing a mountain of explosives and a replica of Handsome Jack. "Its cute how y'all think you're the heroes of this little adventure, but you're not. Welcome to Pandora, kiddos." I pull the two closest to me and jump off. But I'm not fast enough, light surrounds me and for the second in what might have been a week I swear to rip some poor bastard apart. The shher force of the explosion almost manages to knock me out, the impact on the ice on the other hand does. And truly this ain't a place to call home.

000

A/N: Well that was interesting. Its been a while since I've actually written anything on my computer, this jus came out and it feels awesome! Woot. And if people actually like this… whatever this is I will continue it, but review, it actually helps with motivating me to work. And yes this will have femslash … later… if I actually feel like it. God I can already feel the shit storm of drama this is gonna lead too.

Before I really forget Borderlands, Pitch Black, and most of the things mentioned or quoted don't belong to me. Except Katherine, that one mine.

Actually got a few fanfictions I have to pass on to my mac:

Red Dragon x Dexter crossover

Remember me (Video game)

Song of Ice and Fire (Game of thrones for those of you who didn't know)

Maybe other things if you guys would like, just Pm me or send me an email

Also Beta that I don't personally know required

Well this is me.. signing off for a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: There's a reason behind everything, if you've passed Borderlands 2 you might just have an idea of the truth

Disclaimer: I own Kat and any other oc's I make, feel free to suggest characters

Ch. 2 Daydream in blue

_The sun was high but it offered no warmth, even in New Haven. There were no clouds but it still rained… each drop burning like ice on exposed skin, but my body didn't move. How could it? This wasn't a dream, I don't dream. This was just another memory. I watched myself as Angel showed me the truth. Or as much of the truth that she could recover, an open secret known to everyone in New Haven but me. I watched as my body fell to my knees my long black hair shadowed my eyes covering my face, felt the rise in static as my supposedly non existant emotions began to flux, with my rising heartbeat the energy became more and more visible. I could feel the increadible burn running down my torso and left arm how it distinctly followed the Siren tattoos. I raised my hand protecting my eye from the ethereal light, wings of energy sprouted from my back, and with a single wail I watched myself explode releasing what I can only conceive now as an Electro magnetic pulse. Watching as Mordecai sprinting in, face filled with worry, and Brick coming right behind him, watched as my only real friends carried me away. Shaking their heads. Waiting, expecting my consciousness to follow my body but still couldn't move, I watched as Lilith and Roland came into the ally way. Lilith's face was impassive, she turned around to look at Roland who's own face was as expressive as a wall in the Slam. Her lips moved but no noise came out, the same happened thing happened when Roland spoke. Lilith collapsed onto Roland, and I sighed, this was getting annoying if I wanted to watch this I would ask Angel to give me the full story, not just the blurring video. The world began to fade. _

_Finally. _

O0O

The cold hit me first, then the pain hit me all over, I cough out a laugh, pains good nothing paralyzed or has frostbite… yet. The annoying sound of Claptrap catches my attention, I slowly stood up as it shoveled up snow digging a grave for a girl her chest was shook as it rose and would fall too quickly. She was on the train. I spotted the blue haired siren next to the girls hovering cybernetic guardian. Quietly watched as she opened her eyes, she flexed her fingers. "Great, another dead Vault Hunter. Handsome Jacks been busy." It sighs, before noticing Maya. "Wait a minute your not dead! YES! Now I can get of this glacier." It high fives itself. " Claptrap your metaphorical ship has finally come in. " Allow me to introduce myself. I am a CL4P-TP steward bot, but my friends call me Claptrap, or they would if any of them were still alive or had existed in the first place." It says rather happly, I moved over to the girl to better asses the damage, her cybernetic arm was cracked cables were disconnected and some type of green fluid was leaking from the wrists, her other arm was in much better condition, nothing a healing Hypo couldn't fix, but that's what actually worried me, there were no healing hypos nearby. I felt something tug at my pants, the Claptrap. " I've got something for you. Here take this ECHO communicator that I totally didn't loot from one of these corpses." It ethusiastacly hands me two communicators. It takes me a minute to install the new ECHO, it takes even longer to install it on the unconscious girl. "It comes with a class twelve heads up display, and includes a mini-map. I let it load, before motioning the robot to pic up the girl, and it tenderly does so, placing her gently on its shoulder. I walk over to Maya, from a quick look I can tell her left legs busted up good she's clutching her exposed arm closely so that's probably busted too. Other than that her pale skin is covered in bruises and a few cuts here and there. I groan, without healing hypos none of us would stand much of a chance against a bandit raid. Without much thought or tact I picked up Maya, my own injuries were nowhere near as severe as hers, and they could only get worse. She let out a high pitched yelp. "What are you doing?" She asked flustered, well as flustered as we Sirens get which is only truly noticesable by our tone of voice and our body language, our skin doesn't change shades.

"Carrying you, Maya." I answer none pulsed. Its better to establish a connection by using the others first name in my experience, helps quicken the forming bond, and quick bonds are important on the battlefield. "I can walk you can't, simple. Now please hook your arms around my neck it'll lighten the strain on my arms." With that she started following the small-annoying-little-future pain in the ass Claptrap that had managed to ditch them in the middle of a snowstorm.

"JUST FOLLOW THE SOUTHING SOUND OF MY VOICE!" Having the howling winds flowing around us it became rather difficult to follow at least for a human, so I allowed the girls mechanical guardian take me to the Claptrap, I would also use him as a wind breaker and a wall to keep me from ripping the voice box out of the Claptrap, I had fought for them against them and once with them, I can honestly say I have grown a budding hatred for those machines. "Man this is great! Now that I've met a mighty Vault hunter, I can finally join the resistance in Sanctuary, take vengeance on Jack for killing the product line!" Well Jack can't be all that bad, everyone has their good points. We traversed the flaming wreckage of the train with relative ease, and outwardly Maya seemed disappointed at the lack of signs of the others.

"They aren't dead." I pointed out.

"And pray-tell, how you know that?" She was getting defensive, that's not a good sign. Her muscles tensed and I could feel her glare. "We haven't found anythig telling us they are alive." She says it with such finality I would be inclined to believe her.

"We haven't found any evidence at all, no charred remains, no guns, no sword, no oversized turret." I pointed out, normally I'm the realist of the group, but being an optimist in situations like this one tend to help. "The assassin is or was part of an organization known as the Numbers there are exactly 20 active numbers at a time, the 20th being the least skilled, the first, I originally believed, being the most skilled, Zer0 there probably erased any evidence of our involvement in the train. The bounty hunter is possibly a great tracker, hiding his tracks wouldn't be much of challenge, it eats away at ones time but it help, oh lets not forget that turtle shield he had hooked to his waist. Now Salvador… he's short, not that hard to hide in an emergency." I looked down at her, with a hopefully warm smile, not that she saw she was busy analyzing my words, which is good keeps her distracted from the pain. Thankfully she didn't enquire how I knew about the numbers or she honestly believed this was some type of common knowledge.

The rest of the walk was kept in moderate silence and it would have been pleasant too if the Claptrap hadn't kept on talking about the great Robolution that I and the other Vault Hunter oppressed. We finally stopped at a overturned train cart with an intact supply box. I gently put Maya and investigated the box, it contained two Hypos the boxes of ten pistol rounds, and two cartuges of six sniper rifle bullets. I waved the robot over, it gave me a silent nod as it hovered over, it presented the girls arm to me and allowed me to inject the hypo into her. Now we just had to wait for her to wake up and find a proper doctor. I was tempted to inject the other hypo into her but Maya also needed to be healed. "Amazing, your ability to walk short distances without dying will surely be Handsome Jacks downfall!" I ignored the machine, it took me a bit more work finding Mayas vein. I could already tell she needed at least two more before being fully healed. Well she could walk now at least that's an improvement. So we stumbled a few more feet till reaching an iron door with a single scanner. "Just a bit of added security, gotta keep those bullymogs at bay or they'll rip your eyes out!" The door closed behind us quickly and the lock snapped back in. I looked around the ice hallway were littered with corpses of deactivated clap traps and the main room was like a furnace with human bodies and limbs from every known predator on the planet. "Sorry about the mess!- everything jack kills he dumps here: bandits, vault hunters, claptrap units if I sound pleased about this it's because my programers made this my default tone of voice I'm actually quite depressed! Now the creature around here are dangerous, none more than this bullymog named Knuckledrager, killed everyone I know... Anywho I keep a pistol in the cabinet over there for emergencies, but in here we should be pretty safe." I recognize this place, my safe house, I had honestly forgotten about this it, I mean back then Marcus' bus was like a doorway into a new life, I didn't really need any of my old equipment, but now things were different, my beautiful borderlands were threatened by some one who believes himself a god.

I drifted over to the closet on the far wall, I shoved out all the claptrap shells, I started knocking against the metal, finding the hollow point I ripped out the hidden door, and there it was, My armor just like Zer0's except for the mask that had been destroyed long before coming to Pandora and it lack of left sleeve. Its dark blue color and glowing decall remind me so much of that life. My blade was also still there. A katana, shorter in length to Zer0's just as sharp it was more like a Tanto in appearance.

My guns were gone though, that felt like a blow to my pride, they had been for their time top of the line weapons outfitted just for me. With a sigh removed my tattered prison clothes, and I stared at myself, my pail skin was unmarred by scars, no reminders of any of my lives, only the pulsing tattoos that flowed down left half of my body like bolts of lightning. It took bit of effort but I managed to put on the ten year old clothes. I scorched my nose it even had that old unused clothes smell. Sort of moldy, I don't know. I hook the blade to its scabbard on my lower back, I draw it a few times, reminding myself of the proper way the blade is pulled. Not even a minute passes before I hear a terrified scream, out of sheer instinct I lunge out of the closet blade in one hand and a dose of phaseshock in the other. My eyes darted around the room first on to the girl, who was sitting up right her Guardian in front of her like a shield, then to Maya who was holding her left arm to her body; and finally to the now eyeless Claptrap on the floor, who was sobbing on the floor near another defunct Claptrap. I stood down, the threat had passed and I had missed it, I was growling, useless yet again. "What happened?" I asked Maya. She looked at me, as if for the first time noticing I was there.

"A bullymog I think its called… it just swooped in and grabbed Claptrap, I tried hitting it with a Phaselock but my arm locked up instead. Gaige's Deathtrap managed to wound the beast before it escaped." Shit, shit, SHIT!

"Was that Knuckle dragger?" I sounded tense, hell I was tense, if this thing was allowed to go unchecked it was either really powerful, or was under Jacks control, and now that it was wounded it would hound us until either it or us were dead. If the second Jack knows were alive and we loose an invaluable strategic advantage, if the first those two still weren't I any shape to fight against it. in all honesty I'm pretty banged up myself.

"The ECHO identified the bullymog as Knuckle dragger, he looked like a noob boss, he won't be a problem for Deathtrap." Gaige jumped in, no, I mean literally jumped in smiling like a maniac. "There's guns in the cabinet but its kind of hard to pry open with one hand. I'm Gaige by the way." She extended her right hand. "Its an honor to actually meet you, I mean, I met you on the train but that didn't really count since we had guns pointed at you and then the train exploded and um… yeah. Huge fan of your work." Okay, she's rather exited, was there like a movie about me or something? Marcus probably made one… or Moxxi. Please don't let it be Moxxi.

"Well I'm Katherine, pleasure to meet you Gaige." This was getting rather complicated, these two seem rather fond of talking to me, unlike Tannis Now there's someone that I wouldn't mind spending time with we could bounce around theories, catch up with Phillip and Colton… really miss those guys. Oh Maya is talking to me… No, wait… That's Angel.

"Once upon a time five vault hunters changed the face of Pandora, but that time has passed- thanks to handsome Jack, Pandora needs a hero. I know this hero is you." The hell! I'm one of the five, I'm still kicking, I know Mordecai wouldn't let the fancy faced bastard kill him or Blood, Brick would rip those pods bots to pieces. Roland I could understand, he was tactical but stationary, Lilith's phasewalk… could be rendered useless if timed perfectly, and me…all you need is a trigger and I'm gone. Shit.

So we've got one Siren who can't use her phase ability, another who's mind is on the verge of collapse, a techie with an unhealthy obsession with killing things… and a one wheeled, no eyed piece of Hyperion tech, useless Hyperion tech if might add. We make a sorry group, I don't think Reiss would have taken us seriously… or Sledge…or even Nine-Toes. This is depressing.

Of course our annoying metallic compatriot decided to stop weeping. "Apart from the excruciating pain, this is great, I've been waiting for a mighty vault hunter to help me reach sanctuary! I will be your wise leader and you can be my fearsome minions! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ohh!" He repeatedly smashed against various objects through out what Gaige had dubbed the clap cave. It took the continued use of will power not overload its circuits and rip its shell to pieces. I was about to act on my impulses but sadly the little shit went through a small Claptrap shaped door and out of caring reach. It would have been rather painless for… me.

This place smells of burned bacon… curse you Tannis. While waiting for inpet-trap to open the door I decide to converse with my fellow siren. "So what brings you to Pandora, the potential fame, the money, the guns, Moxxi?" its actually rather fascinating how many people have stated desire to go to Pandora simply for a shot at Moxxi, I mean she really became a hit with her Underdome.

She actually looked taken aback, then she relaxed. "Truth?" She asked rather boredly. Strange reaction given her stance.

"Always." I say with an exited grin, I mean that's what people react best to, isn't it? She stared at me, as if discerning if I was being honest. Should I feel insulted, no. We met under very violent circumstances, I would be disappointed should she trust me so quickly.

"I came looking for you and another siren. I was hoping to get some answers." She looked a me meaningfully, I on the other hand had no idea what I or Lilith could possibly know that would gain her attention enough to engage in interstellar travel. I stared right back hoping for some level of clarification. "I want to know everything about sirens, what's our purpose, how we fit in into the grand plan. It could lead me to the truth."

"The truth about what?" there are many truths and many lies that her questions could uncover.

"I'm not sure." With that she walked away without another word, I found her to be rather rude… I like her.

Three hours, six hundred 'are we there yet?' curtesy of Gaige, ten bullymogs later and finally we reached Frostbite crevasse. We had to stop thanks to the small earthquake. Gaige looked around nervously, while I puled out my sword, Maya noticed my action and redied the Dahl repeater, it could be natural or it could be a multitude of rather unsavory creatures, Skagzilla one of the more prominent in my mind.

"Erg! Again? They say Jack's drilling operations are causing the earth quakes, that or your mom just got out of bed! ZING!" Thankfully I was relaxed enough to not really give in into my baser urges of stabbing it. I just kicked it off the cliff.

"You'll need that funny little robots help to reach sanctuary, the last bastion resistance against Jack an the place you will be truly safe." Angel said disapprovingly, but I couldn't keep the smile off my face, and judging by Maya's expression my actions agree with her. I jumped down and landed on a four armed mogglet, the impact snapped its neck, I impaled a second, and evaded the thirds strike, its head imploded. Gaige was looking down with glee, grinning wildly. Just my luck, I think I have a friend.

Maya jumped down using her siren abilities to buffer the impact, or attempting to do so if the loud thud was any indication. Gaige was riding on her Deathtrap.

"Hey! What's that noise? Are you fighting?" No rain, nor snow, nor rampaging Skagzilla seems to be able to shut the tin box up. "…you still there? I don't hear Bullymongs anymore. Kinda just waiting on you. To get me outta here. But please, take your time. Can't help but notice you're not getting me out of here. Maybe you're thinking, 'Oh, Claptrap's such a strong and noble paragon of justice and skill, he can get out himself.' Which, most of the time, you would be totally right about. But as it stands right now, I could use some help. And if you don't I'm gonna have to pull out the big guns: I'll hit ya with the silent treatment. See how you like that, … Yep. Giving you the silent treatment. Feel the sting of my passive aggression. Being totally silent, … Not talking to you. Not at all. Silence, … Total silence. "Sadly Maya was already pulling the robot out of the snow although a bit reluctantly. "Many thanks, friend of friends! Onward!" My echo dives activated.

"Hey, kiddo. Jack here – President of Hyperion. Lemme explain how things work here: Vault Hunter shows up. Vault Hunter looks for the new Vault. Vault Hunter gets killed. By me. You see- seeing the problem here? You're still alive. So, if you could just do me a favour and off yourself, that'd be great. Thanks, pumpkin." So this is the ass wipe that got me sent here, I'm not sure if I should thank him for giving me this opportunity to hunt freely, or flay him alive for sending me here in such an unfitting manner. The robot zoomed past and smashed into a metal plate that had been blocking the way.

"Aaaaaaand open!"

"Gaige, I will pay you, whatever you want if you could destroy its voice box." She contemplated for a second before shaking her head furiously.

"Nah, it would ruin its charm." Maya coughs out a laugh, while I playfully glare at Gaige. We arrived at Frostbite Crevasse and it was empty, no bones just… shit filled ice cubes. That's rather disappointing.

"Oh! My eye just switched back on! I see a tough-looking minion, and an incredibly handsome robot. Which means that whoever has my eye…" His voice became more and more worried, this led me to grip my sword tighter, Gaige jumped off her bot landing behind me, to my right Maya had her pistol ready. A roar could be heard over the walls of the makeshift arena. "… is very close."

"Duck!" Maya yelled. With a pulse I pushed Gaige out of the way, next thing I know the world snaps to black.

"_Tannis! Tannis! God dammit Patricia, where the hell are you?!" The sun was high and the ice was higher. The frozen wastes… was as the name suggest a waist of time. The Dahl corporation had hired me as a body guard for a group of hot shot scientists and archaeologist by day 172 we had lost every security officer and all but one of the scientists: The wonderful Patricia Tannis, who had developed agoraphobia had wondered off, to places unknown after the Dahl had given us one last lead to get to this mythical Vault. Tannis had wandered off about two hundred days ago and now there I was with nothing more than a Jakobs revolver, a pair of goggles and a set of Dahl corp. artic survival gear, green and brown camo, like everything else they made and a granola bar. I had long ago discarded the amore given to me by the numbers. _

_Tannis was alive, the contract was still valid. How did I know this? Two things; the first I kept finding her Echo logs;' the second, she called me randomly every single day updating me on her research. A small town called the Tundra Express, the ass crack of nowhere, no trains or anything of the sort but yeah. A few bandits here a there but nothing that cant be handled. The greatest thing about Pandora was people that try to kill you usually are too stupid to understand the basics of ambushing and enjoy charging straight at you. It was funny the first six hundred times, now its just irritating. There weren't a challenge, there wasn't much she could do about that. _

_This job was getting to me, it was fun when Tannis was around, but she and I were both rather unhinged. So no real surprise there. _

"_Hills, dirt, blood, and grime, all this shit and more!" I yelled out exasperated. Walking over another hill I spotted a bus, smoke coming from the engine. Five people stood next bus. A skinny man with a trexican wrestler mask; a mountain of muscle in a blue shirt; a soldier with pieces of Crimson Lance armor; and a beautiful redhead siren… a strange bunch, adventure reeked from the group. I could feel myself smile. Contract be damned. _

Its not a pleasant sensation, getting put back together, being flash copied into a digital body. It's also not pleasant to realize that your body lying somewhere being eaten by worms… Wait… Where the fuck am I?

"So how was dying?" the New-U machine said. I was surrounded by dirty blank walls a single exit barred by iron bars , outside were two rows of washing machines, and one rather giddy sociopath, holding an echorecorder.

"It would seem my theory has been proven even more correct, as if these idiots would even dream to doubt me, there is a definite connection between the Vault and Sirens. If only Philip could see me now…"

Tannis…

**A/N: well that took me a bit, my beta sort of disappeared on me, still missing so… if one of you would be kind enough to offer your services, that would be great. **

**And I feel I should clear the air, I love Lilith as a character, and id highly doubt she'd do that but that's part of the mystery remember the echologs. **


End file.
